Generally, a battery includes a plurality of voltage sources that are connected in series to one another, and voltage of the battery is calculated by measuring voltages from the plurality of voltage sources that are connected in series to one another and summing the measured voltages. Accordingly, the circuit for measuring battery voltage according to the related art that measures a battery voltage includes circuits for measuring the voltages from the plurality of voltage sources, respectively.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram illustrating the circuit for measuring battery voltage according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the circuit for measuring battery voltage according to the related art includes first to 2n voltage sources V1 to V2n (where n is a natural number of 1 or more) that are connected in series to one another, and a first switching bank 1 that has input terminals connected to odd-numbered voltage sources V1 to V2n−1 among the first to 2n voltage sources V1 to V2n. 
The circuit for measuring battery voltage according to the related art further includes a second switching bank 2 that has input terminals connected to even-numbered voltage sources V2 to V2n among the first to 2n voltage sources V1 to V2n, a capacitor 3 that has one terminal connected to an output terminal of the first switching bank 1 and the other terminal connected to an output terminal of the second switching bank 2, a voltage measuring unit 5 that measures a voltage charged into the capacitor 3, and a sampling switching unit 4 that connects the capacitor 3 and the voltage measuring unit 5.
The first switching bank 1 includes the odd-numbered switching elements S1 to S2n+1, and the second switching bank 2 includes the even-numbered switching elements S2 to S2n. 
The sampling switching unit 4 includes a first sampling switching element 4a that connects one terminal of the capacitor 3 and the positive voltage input terminal (+) of the voltage measuring unit 5, a second sampling switching element 4b that connects one terminal of the capacitor 3 and the negative voltage input terminal (−) of the voltage measuring unit 5, a third sampling switching element 4c that connects the other terminal of the capacitor 3 and the positive voltage input terminal (+) of the voltage measuring unit 5, and a fourth sampling switching element 4d that connects the other terminal of the capacitor 3 and the negative voltage input terminal (−) of the voltage measuring unit 5.
A method of measuring a battery voltage using the circuit for measuring battery voltage according to the related art will be described in detail below with reference to FIG. 2.
According to the method of measuring battery voltage according to the related art, first, a first switching element S1 of the first switching bank 1 and a second switching element S2 of the second switching bank 2 are turned on so as to charge the voltage of the first voltage source V1 into the capacitor 3.
Then, the first sampling switching element 4a and the fourth sampling switching element 4d are turned on, and the voltage of the first voltage source V1 is measured by the voltage measuring unit 5.
Then, the first switching element S1 of the first switching bank 1 and the second switching element S2 of the second switching bank 2 are turned off so as to discharge the voltage of the first voltage source V1 charged into the capacitor 3.
Then, the second switching element S2 of the second switching bank 2 and a third switching element S3 of the first switching bank 1 are turned on so as to charge the voltage of the second voltage source V2 into the capacitor 3.
Then, the second sampling switching element 4b and the third sampling switching element 4c are turned on, and the voltage of the second voltage source V2 is measured by the voltage measuring unit 5.
Then, the second switching element S2 of the second switching bank 2 and the third switching element S3 of the first switching bank 1 are turned off so as to discharge the voltage of the second voltage source V2 charged into the capacitor 3.
According to the method of measuring battery voltage according to the related art, after the voltages of the first to 2n voltage sources V1 to V2n are sequentially measured by repeating the above-described method, the sequentially measured voltages of the first to 2n voltage sources V1 to V2n are summed so as to calculate a total voltage that is charged into the battery.